In Good Times and in Bad Times
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: An A-Z Drabble series for Patrick and Marty. Todd will make an appearance as well.
1. Chapter 1

In Good Times and in Bad Times

A: Attraction

Marty went outside to get some fresh air. It had been a busy night at the pub in Ireland and she had several requests for her to play her American music.

It had been warm in the pub but the night air had a cold bite to it and she shivered as she wrapped her shawl around her.

She caught a mysterious, attractive Irishmen walking her way. "Pretend we're lovers," he whispered as he pulled her into a kiss.

She should have slapped him, but she felt drawn to him, like they had known each other for ever. It had been a long time since she had felt an attraction to somebody that couldn't be denied so she gave in to her feelings of lust as she leaned her body into his and kissed him back with all the passion that she had.

XOXOXO

B: Beneath

Marty shivered as she kissed the mysterious stranger, but she wasn't sure if she was shivering from the cold or if it was from the rushing desire that was sweeping over her body. He continued to kiss her until the men who was looking for him dissapeared.

"You're shivering, let me take you someplace warm," Patrick stated as he grabbed her hand and brought her inside the inn. He led her to his room at the top of the stairs. "Thanks for playing along downstairs. You've truly saved my life," he stated in his Irish accent.

"Why did you need to kiss me? Who are you hiding from?" Marty asked as she sat down on the bed.

"The less you know the better," Patrick stated.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" Marty asked.

"My name is Patrick and what is your name my sweet angel."

"It's Margaret...Marty for short."

"You're still shivering, let me warm you up," Patrick stated as he started a fire. He sat down on the bed by Marty and wrapped his arms around her.

Marty knew that she shouldn't be here with Patrick. She still wasn't over her breakup with Dylan. She still loved him and wanted to make things work with him, so why was she fantasizing about being underneath Patrick.

The kiss that they had shared earlier had been so powerful and she needed to be underneath him as she felt his touches. She thought that her nights of one night stands was over with, but she was wrong. She pulled Patrick into another kiss as the urge to be underneath him was too strong to ignore any longer.

They shed their clothes in a rush of passion as they continued to kiss. They took their turns exploring each other's bodies. "I need you Patrick," Marty pleaded as she laid down on the bed.

"I need you too my sweet Margaret," Patrick stated as he lowered himself on top of her and pushed himself fully into her wet, tight, enticing hole.

"Oh...god...Margaret...you are absolute heaven," Patrick whispered as he thrust into her over and over again.

Marty scratched her nails down his back as they simultaneously reached their orgasmic highs.

XOXOXO

C: Cuddle

"That was...that was so amazing Margaret," Patrick whispered in her ear as he pulled out of her.

Marty started to cry because it had been a long time since a man had pleasured her as much as Patrick. The last man that she had hot, intense, wild passionate sex with was Todd, and that had quickly turned into a nightmare. She knew that if she was careful she could fall for Patrick almost as hard as she had fallen for Todd and she didn't want to be burned again.

"What's wrong Angel? Why are you crying? Do you regret what we just shared?" Patrick asked as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't regret anything. It was beautiful and amazing that you could make me feel so loved despite the fact that we barely know one another."

"I want to get to know you. I feel a deep connection to you and I want to show you the kind of love that you deserve for as long as you'll let me."

"Will you...hold me...until I fall asleep?" Marty asked.

"Of course my sweet angel," Patrick stated as he wrapped his arms around her.

Patrick recited his favorite poem "Brown Penny" as he cuddled with Marty until she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

D: Dark

"I better get going home," Marty stated as she looked at the clock. Todd would be arriving in Ireland soon to pick her up and take her back to the states.

She told herself that it was for the best. It was better that she leave Ireland before she lost any more of her heart to Patrick.

"It's dark outside let me walk you home," Patrick stated.

Patrick offered Marty his jacket and he held her hand as they headed out into the darkness. He didn't know that he was being followed, but Carlo Hesser intended to make Patrick pay for his betrayal.

"Patrick, there's something that I have to tell you. I'm headed back to the states."

"When?" Patrick asked.

"Tonight."

"You can't stay a little longer?" Patrick asked, not wanting to let her go.

"I wish that I could, but I have a really sick patient who I need to see one last time," Marty explained. "I guess this is goodbye," Marty stated as she reached the front door of the cottage that she was staying in.

"I refuse for this to be goodbye. One day we will meet again my sweet Margaret. Fare thee well until then," Patrick stated as he leaned in and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

Carlo smiled as he realized that he could use the pretty American to get even with Patrick Thornhart. He dissapeared in the dark shadows and waited for Patrick to leave so that he could strike.

XOXOXO

E: Envy

Carlo continued to watch as Patrick leaned Marty against her front door and continued to kiss her as his hands slid up and down the sides of her thin waist and he couldn't help but feel envious. It was obvious from the way that Patrick touched her that they had been lovers.

Carlo couldn't help but think about how long it had been for him since he had held a beautiful women in his arms. Perhaps he could fuck the beautiful American while Patrick was forced to watch.

Carlo wasn't the only man watching Patrick and Marty with envy. Todd was watching as he slowly approached the nauseating couple. He knew that he had no right to feel envy but he couldn't help it. He still loved Marty and he still felt as if she belonged to him.

"Hey Marty, are you ready to go?" Todd asked although what he really wanted to do was chock the hairy irishman until he was no longer a threat.

"Todd," Marty said as Patrick stepped back from her and gave her some room to breathe. "Just one minute and I'll grab my passport," Marty stated as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"I think that you should go," Todd stated.

"I'll leave after I give Margaret my number."

"Marty isn't interested in you. She was just using you for a good time, but now that she's going home she has no use for you," Todd stated.

"I'll let Margaret be the one to tell me that," Patrick stated.

"I'm all set," Marty stated as she came out with her bag.

"I'll see you later my precious Margaret, call me," Patrick stated as he wrote his number down on a piece of paper from his notebook and handed it to her.

"I think I'm going to be nauseous," Todd muttered under his breath.

"I'll callyou," Marty stated as she kissed him one last time and left with Todd.

XOXOXO

F: Fear

Todd and Marty were on their way to the airport when he noticed that somebody was following them.

"Hold on," Todd ordered Marty as he quickly turned down a side street.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked Todd as her hands began to shake with fear.

"Somebody is following us Marty, but don't worry, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you," Todd stated as he briefly looked at Marty.

"Todd, look out," Marty shouted as a car came down the street towards them.

He looked in his rear view mirror for an exit, but there was nothing there but another car. He tried his best to slow down, but they still ended up crashing into the car that came straight for them.

"Todd, are you okay? " Marty asked as she felt for a pulse. He was unconscious, but still bleeding. Marty grabbed the phone out of her purse when Carlo pointed the gun at her.

"Drop your phone and come with me," Carlo stated as he pointed a gun at her.

Marty began to hyperventilate as the fear began to cripple her senses, but she still managed to drop the phone and follow Carlo to his car. She tried to fight when two of his men grabbed her, but they overpowered her and covered her mouth with chloroform.

"When you awaken the real fun will begin," Carlo stated to Marty as he brushed the hair out of her face.

XOXOXO

G: Gift/Gag/Grope

Patrick was just about to go to bed when his cell phone rang. "Margaret did you land safely?" he asked as he recognized her cell phone number.

"Your precious Margaret's a little tied up at the moment, but I've got a little gift for you. If you turn on your tv, I'll let you see her," Carlo stated smugly in the phone.

Patrick walked towards the television set and turned it on. "Oh...god...Margaret, what have you done to her?" Patrick stated as he traced Marty's form on his television.

She had a gag in her mouth and bruises across her face. She was completely naked and bound to a chair as Carlo and his hired men took turns groping her.

"Leave her alone!" Patrick shouted.

"Meet me at the docks in an hour and bring your little poetry book. Come alone Patrick or I'll kill your precious Margaret and mail her back to you piece by piece after we fuck it," Carlo coldly stated and then he hung up the phone.

"It looks like we have one hour left with Patrick's horror, what should we do with her to pass the time?" Carlo asked his men as he laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

H: Help

Patrick was on his way to the docks to meet Carlo when he spotted a car turned on it's side. He knew that he needed to meet Carlo, but he couldn't just leave them there without offering to help. "Damnit," he swore under his breath as he pulled the car over.

"Hello, does anybody need help?" Carlo asked as he stepped out of his car.

He walked to the driver's side and saw Margaret's friend Todd passed out. Everything suddenly made sense, Carlo must have caused this accident to get his hands on Margaret.

"Todd, wake up," Patrick shouted as he shook him.

"Mmmmm," Todd mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at the hairy ape who had been kissing Marty earlier. "Marty? Where is she?" Todd asked as he realized that she wasn't by his side any longer.

"Margaret needs our help. She's in trouble, I'll explain on the way," Patrick stated as he helped Todd to his feet.

XOXOXO

*Invasion*

"We have an hour, whatever shall we do to her to pass the time?" Carlo asked his men as he lustfully gazed at his new hostage and laughed wickedly.

"Stay away from me," Marty stated as strongly as she could.

"So much fighting spirit...I love that about you, but I'm afraid that you're just no match for me. It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity to invade a woman's body and soul," Carlo stated as he grazed her breasts with his finger and trailed it down to the curls above her entrance. Carlo pulled out his knife and cut through the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"Hold her down to the floor boys and we'll all take turns invading her," Carlo promised his eager men.

They grabbed Marty roughly by the arms and held her flat on the ground. Carlo placed his knife on the ground, and unzipped his pants releasing his raging monster. He laid himself over her and forcefully pushed his penis into her.

XOXOXO

*Jagged*

"I got it from here boys...why don't you go and see if Thornhart is here yet and when you come back I'll let you have a turn with our captive," Carlo ordered.

They released Marty's arms and left the area, but she still couldn't move very much. Carlo had her almost completely pinned underneath him. She needed to find something that she could use as a weapon.

Marty's hand searched for Carlo's Jagged Knife as he continued to plunge in and out of her. She knew that he had it when he cut her ropes, so he must have put it down somewhere.

She felt something sharp and jagged on the ground so she picked up the weapon and plunged it in and out of Carlo's back until he was dead. She pushed him off of her and took off running.

XOXOXO

*Knife*

Todd and Patrick arrived at the docks. They hid behind some crates and worked together to immobilize and disarm Carlos's men. They entered the warehouse and saw Carlo dead.

"Marty? Where are you sweet angel?" Patrick called out for her as they searched the warehouse.

"She's over here," Todd stated as he found Marty crouched behind some boxes grasping a bloody knife. The look in her eyes carried the same haunted look that he had seen in her eyes the night of the spring fling, the night that he had raped her, and he knew that Carlo had done the very same thing to her before she had killed him.

"It's okay Marty...you're safe now. Nobody can hurt you, just give me the knife," Todd stated as he crouched down beside her.

"I killed him...I didn't mean to, I just wanted it to stop. I wanted him to stop," Marty said over and over again as she rocked back and forth.

"I know Marty...just give me the knife and I'll take care of everything," Todd stated.

Marty slowly handed Todd the knife as Patrick took her in his arms.

Marty shrieked as she pulled away from Patrick. "Marty, I'm not going to hurt you."

"She knows that, but you can't touch her...not right now. She was raped," Todd explained as he wiped her prints off the knife with his shirt.

"How do you know? Maybe she killed him before he hurt her."

"I just know. I'm sorry Patrick, but she was raped and now I think that she's in some kind of shock. We need to get her to a hospital," Todd stated as he pulled out his phone and began to dial for an ambulance.

XOXOXO

*Love/Lie*

"What is going on here?" Scott O'Malley the police captain stated as he arrived at the scene. "Who is responsible for this man's death?" He asked as the paramedics covered up Carlo Hesser's body with a blanket and loaded it on the ambulance.

Marty tried to tell the captain that she was responsible, but her vocal chords refused to work. She was frozen, paralyzed by the crippling fear that had taken over. Not only was she afraid of her past, but she was afraid of her future.

"I killed him," Todd lied as he produced the bloody knife. I had to...he was hurting my friend and he would have killed her if I didn't stab him," Todd lied.

"What?" Patrick exclaimed.

"You don't have to lie for me Patrick. If you care at all about Marty or even love her then you'll do the right thing for her and tell the truth," Todd coaxed. Patrick better go along with his lie for Marty's sake.

"Is this man telling the truth? Did he stab Carlo Hesser?" Scott O'Malley asked.

"I didn't see it, when I got here Carlo was already dead, but if Todd stated that he killed Carlo, then I'm certain that's what happened."

"I see...you'll both have to come to the station and answer some questions. Will she be able to answer my questions?" Scott asked as he turned to the medic who was taking Marty's vital signs.

"No...she's unresponsive and going into shock. I have to get her to the hospital," the medic stated as he loaded Marty on a gurney and wheeled her into the back of the ambulance.

"Let's go," Scott O'Malley stated as he sighed.

"So why did you lie?" Patrick whispered to Todd as they climbed into the back seat of the police cruiser.

"The same reason that you did, because I love her," Todd responded.

XOXOXO

*Mute

An hour later Patrick and Todd was released from the police station. They went straight to the hospital to see Marty. They walked into the room and froze as they saw her. She was connected to all of these machines. Her eyes were open but empty of any awareness or emotion.

"Stay with Marty, I'm going to locate the Doctor and get some answers out of him," Todd stated as he left.

"Marty, it's me...it's Patrick. I'm so sorry that this happened to you, but please don't shut down. Fight to come back to me," Patrick pleaded as he began to cry.

"Stupid...Jackass Doctor," Todd muttered as he walked into the room.

"What did he say?" Patrick asked.

"Not here...let's talk out in the hall," Todd stated as he walked out in the hallway.

"What did he say?" Patrick asked again.

"He said that Marty was in some kind of shock and she isn't responding to anything. She's gone mute and the stupid idiot doctor said that he doesn't know why and if she doesn't respond soon then he's going to send her to the psychiatric wing. I know that we can reach her Patrick. Just keep talking to her...I'm going to call Tea, to see if she can clear up this situation with the police so that I can take Marty home," Todd stated as he pulled out his phone.

Patrick walked back into Marty's room. He hated seeing her like this...so still and quiet. "Please come back to me Marty...I love you," Patrick stated as he grabbed her hand.

Marty could hear everything that Patrick had said to her, but she found it difficult to move or speak. She wanted to tell him that she loved him to, but she couldn't...instead she used all of the energy that she had left and squeezed his hand.

XOXOXO

*Necessary*

"Are you sure that this is necessary?" Patrick asked Todd as he looked at Marty.

"Definitely, we can't let her end up in the psych ward, I know that we can reach Marty, if we have more time," Todd explained as he turned off all the monitors.

"Tea has worked with the United Nations to have me expedited back to the states, so I'm going to need you to get Marty back home on my private plane safely. Can you do that?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, I'd do anything to help Margaret."

"I know...that's why I'm trusting you with her," Todd said as he gently removed the I.V.'s from Marty's arm.

Patrick lifted Marty into his arms and left the room as soon as Todd had given him the signal that the hallways were clear.


	4. Chapter 4

*Omen*

Patrick had always been a superstitious man so he couldn't help but look for an Omen of good things to come as he drove to the Air Space.

The pilot was waiting for him and Marty and everything seemed to be in order for their takeoff.

Patrick carried Marty into the plane and buckled her in. He took his seat by her side and held her hand.

"Everything's going to be okay," he whispered, but he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself of that fact.

"Just give me a sign, that I'm not going to lose her," Patrick prayed as he rubbed the cross on his necklace.

"Patrick," he heard Margaret's sweet, angelic voice call out to him and he knew that he had finally received his omen that everything would be okay.

XOXOXO

*Poem*

"I knew that you would come back to me my sweet Margaret," Patrick stated as he leaned into kiss her.

Marty winced as she pulled away. Tears streamed down her face and her chest hurt as she tried to gain control over her breathing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said as he realized that she was having a panic attack.

He didn't know what he could do to calm her down so he recited all of his favorite poems. Soon her breathing subsided and she leaned against him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XOXOXO

*Questions*

"Where's Todd?" Marty asked as she looked around and realized that they were on his private plane.

"He had to stay behind and deal with a few things."

"Like what? Where is he?"

"Tea's working on getting him expedited back to the United States."

"Expedited? Why couldn't he just come with us? What aren't you telling me?"

"Todd confessed to killing Carlo to save you. He can't leave the country until they close the investigation."

"He shouldn't have done that. I've forgiven him for everything, he doesn't need to keep coming to my rescue to make amends," Marty ranted.

"What have you forgiven Todd for? What does he need to make amends for?" Patrick asked.

"It's not important...it's in the past."

"Please Marty, please tell me how Todd hurt you?" Patrick asked.

"Many years ago,when we were in college, Todd raped me."

XOXOXO

Todd sat in the dark and watched the rain fall. He could hear the thunder roaring in the distance as he thought of her. He felt that all too familiar feeling of sickness overtaking his soul as he remembered what he had done to her.

It didn't matter that he had changed or that she had eventually forgiven him. He was still haunted by that night because he refused to forgive himself.

He had to find a way to clear his name so that he could go home and make sure that she recovered from being raped by Carlo all over again.

XOXOXO

Many years ago, when we were in college Todd raped me," Marty whispered as she shuddered in Patrick's arms.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Patrick seethed. Whatever feelings of gratitude he had felt towards Todd vanished the moment he realized that he had terrorized the woman that he loved.

"Please Patrick...I have forgiven him and if you care about me the way that I think that you do then you will find a way to let this go."

"How could you forgive something like that?" Patrick asked.

"It wasn't easy...it took many years for him to prove to me that he isn't the same monster that he was when we were in college. He saved my life and I his because I realized that he was a flawed human being who needed saving just as much as I did. I'm always going to hate what he did to me, but I can't hate him any longer...I won't. I realized that holding onto the hatred and anger that I felt for him that night was poisoning me and I had to let it go in order to survive. Don't let the anger consume you, let it go for my sake."

"I don't know if I can, but I will try for you Angel," Patrick whispered as he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

*Slap*

When the plane landed Patrick rented a car and drove Marty back to her place. Blair was sitting on the front porch waiting for them.

"Where's Todd?" Blair demanded.

"I'm sorry Blair, but he couldn't come back with us. He can't leave the country until he's been cleared of killing Carlo," Marty explained.

"You Bitch," Blair ranted as she slapped Marty across her face as hard as she could.

"That's enough," Patrick stated as he stepped in between Blair and Marty.

"Todd left me one day after we got married all so he could fly to Ireland to rescue you. I'm pregnant with his child and we may never see him again, all because he's trying to make up for that damned rape that you keep holding over his head," Blair vented as she burst into tears.

"Tea is working on getting him released. I am sure that he will be home before the baby is born."

"And what if he isn't. What if they convict him and I never see him again."

"I'm sorry Blair," Marty said.

"No, you're not, but you will be when I get through with you," Blair said as she left.


End file.
